


Envelop

by aestivali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Docking, Double Drabble, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Durotan's size inspires Khadgar to try something new.





	Envelop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"Light, everything about you is huge," Khadgar said wondrously, as he played with Durotan's cock. "Even your foreskin."

Durotan laughed. "You are good for my pride, little human."

Khadgar blushed, sliding his hand up and down that huge shaft, watching the way the skin moved. "You might even be big enough to - "

"To what?" asked Durotan, licking his lips.

"Let me try something," muttered Khadgar. He pressed the tip of his own hard cock against Durotan's, and then began to gently but rhythmically tug at the orc's foreskin.

Durotan grunted - but it was in pleasure, not pain. His sensitive skin had never been asked to do this before, but slowly, marvelously, it began to stretch, and slip over Khadgar's cock.

"Always wanted to try this," said Khadgar, eyes bright, as he encouraged that skin to envelop his head.

"I have never heard of it before," said Durotan, staring at where their cocks met. It was a strange but wonderful heat.

Khadgar laughed. "I'm a scholar of many things."

"You fascinate me, human," Durotan said affectionately.

"Trust me," Khadgar said, holding the foreskin in its new position. "It gets more interesting." 

Durotan moaned as Khadgar started to pump at his shaft.


End file.
